


Poe's Tiny Light

by NinaFujisaki



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Because he may be a bad guy in the new clip, But I LIVE for Goofy Dad poe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Poe AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goofy Dad Poe, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Life happens in mysterious ways, even for a powerful duo of magic twins.Poe wasn't expecting to become a father, not now, not ever.But having that tiny piece of duckling in his hands... he couldn't get himself to regret this.“Hello, my dear Lena.”
Relationships: Magica de Spell & Poe de Spell, Poe de Spell & Lena de Spell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Poe's Tiny Light

“No, please!” cried the agonized woman, her back glued to the locked door. “Please, I beg you! I just thought you needed to know!”

“Ha!” Magica scoffed. “As if we ‘d want anything with an egg. Only if we wanted to make an omelet!”

The woman's throat tightened at those words, now fearing more for her unborn child than for herself. She turned her frightened eyes to the other magic duck in the room. The male twin. The man she had had some nighttime dates with.

“Poe... Poe, please,” she tried, but there was no reaction from the expressionless duck. Now the woman was sobbing. “It’s our egg. It’s _your_ child too!”

“Argh! You’re giving me a headache!” Magica groaned, before offering a hand to Poe at her side. “Shall we, brother?”

Poe didn’t act right away, keeping his cold eyes locked with the woman’s for a couple more seconds. Before turning them away and taking his sister’s hand.

“No. No, no, no, PLEASE-”

It was a blast of purple magic from the sourceress that silenced the woman forever. In her place, a small, innocent fly flew around the room.

“Ah, that was fun.” Magica dropped her brother’s hand and stretched her arms with a satisfied sigh.

Her good humor didn’t last long, however, her smile dropping as she turned around to the giant window behind their chairs.

“But this is also why I’m always telling you to don’t play around with common being, look at the headache you almost gave us!”

_‘I’m still near to get one,’_ Poe thought to himself, rubbing his forehead as Magica kept talking.

Trying to ignore her, the sourcerer moved his eyes around the room. Until they paused on something near the door. Something Poe knew wasn’t there before that woman show up.

It was a basket.

Magica was so absorbed in her own rambling that she didn’t notice her brother standing up and slowly walking to the door.

The closer Poe got, the most he could notice something inside the basket was moving. Finally standing in front of it, he kneeled down; a position he wasn’t used to, but his curiosity was stronger.

Poe lifted the blue blanket and there it was: an egg. A duck egg. Moving and full of cracks. Ready to hatch.

That information sunk in Poe’s heart in a way that got him feeling warmt, at the same time of a growing panic.

_His_ egg was hatching!

A crack turned into an opening, and he saw a tiny beak fighting from the inside.

“Hey...” Poe murmured, cautiously taking the egg between his hands. “Hey little one. You can do it.”

“My point is!” Magica huffed. “Family’s nothing but trouble and we need no family aside each other. Right?”

She finally turned her head around, waiting for her brother’s answer. What she was not waiting for was to see her twin kneeled on the ground, looking to an egg with a smile she had never seem on him before.

She deadpaned, “Oh no.”

But Poe was unaware of his sister’s change of humor. He was unaware of any and everything, actually. Nothing mattered to him right now, but that tiny white head coming out of the egg. Her little dark eyes opened, staring at him.

And in that moment, Poe was undone.

“Hello, my dear Lena.”


End file.
